The development of mobile communication technologies requires improvement in a base station antenna array to increase the system capacity and optimize patterns, thereby meeting the communication requirements. Generally, for example, the system capacity is increased through increasing the number of sectors implemented by increasing the number of antennas.
At present, horizontal plane splitting is implemented on an antenna to increase the system capacity.
When the horizontal plane splitting is implemented on an antenna, that is, when the base station antenna is a split antenna, generally, the multi-beam split antenna is implemented in the form of horizontal Butler network & multi-column cell array, so as to increase the system capacity.
At present, no solution is available for implementing vertical splitting on a conventional antenna.